Game, Set, Match
by Chedea
Summary: Edward, the deliciously cocky ladies man has a notorious reputation with women, meets best friend Alice's long term friend from high school, an equally confident man eater, Bella. Has he met his match? M for language and seriously sweet lemonade
1. Vuelvo Al Sur

**All right, kids, here's the deal. I'm not usually big into writing smut, but this idea just kind of hit me, and I figure a writer has to expand her comfort zone, right? So here you go, a one shot about very little other than incredibly hot Edward and his partner in crime, incredibly hot Bella. If you prefer what I usually write, nothing too explicit, by all means, avert your virgin eyes. If you've been thinking 'Jesus Chedea, _when_ are you going to get around to writing some actual smut?', then this story will probably be just your cup of tea, or glass of lemonade, as it were.**

**Drink up, friends ;)

* * *

**

Alice, after little conniving had managed to convince to come to the last party of the year at her boyfriend Jasper's Frat house. She knew all she really had to do was promise beautiful women and I would be there without question.

It had been two weeks since I'd gotten laid and that Brandon woman knew how to play off my weaknesses.

Alice was one of the few women I had ever met that didn't want me naked and in her bed, and she was the only woman in that group that called me on my shit. Obviously, as soon as I met her in our freshman English course three years prior we had become fast friends. I had found a way to fit in with her and her friends without problem. Her boyfriend Jasper was a southern gentleman extraordinaire and his sister Rosalie—another woman who didn't want to fuck me―was dating a linebacker named Emmett who just so happened to be the size of a grizzly bear. I had one moment of inappropriate staring at Rosalie's porn inspiring body before Emmett's angry glaring gave me a clear message to back off.

I didn't really understand the point of being in such serious relationships so early in our lives, but they were happy, the four of them, with their respective partner. So I didn't push it or throw my single lifestyle in their faces. Not that it would bother them, but scoundrel as I might have been, I was raised to have some manners.

"And my friend Bella from high school is coming tonight, so can we please all be nice to her?" Alice asked, a general inquiry to all five of us sitting around my apartment.

"I remember Bella, tiny little thing, smart as fuck, clumsy like she's trying to kill herself?" Emmett asked back.

"That's the one. She is our age, but she just graduated with and engineering degree from MIT. She is taking a couple weeks off before the commencement ceremony so I told her to come visit," Alice explained.

"A smart chick, nice," I commented. Alice snorted.

"She isn't going to show up in librarian glasses and a miniskirt begging to get fucked, Edward," she warned me. I laughed out loud.

"Please, I am not worried about that. You know I like a challenge."

Alice threw a scornful look at me but didn't say anything else until she had to go. She corralled Jasper and told him they had to go meet Bella back at their own apartment and get ready for the party. Shortly after they left Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves, even though Emmett was trying to persuade her to stay at least until the Sox game was over. We said our temporary goodbyes and I went to get ready. If I didn't look at least somewhat put together Alice would probably hit me.

Besides, ZZ Top said it best—every girl crazy bout a sharp dressed man.

So I showered and got clean, pulled on a well fitting pair of jeans and good button down with the sleeves buttoned up to the elbows. I shaved, I attempted to tame my hair, and I put on the mandatory cologne and deodorant and after putting on my most comfortable shoes, walked out the door with only my keys and my wallet in my pockets.

I didn't bother driving my car over to Emmett's apartment. It was only a few minute's walk, and I knew I sure as fuck wouldn't be driving my car after drinking as much as I planned to drink tonight. So I just walked over and met him and Rosalie like I told them I would. Emmett met me at the door, dressed very similarly to the way I was dressed.

"How far long in the process is Rosalie?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Rosalie, like Alice, was notorious for taking more time to get ready to go out than it took to build the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Babe, where are we?" Emmett called loudly, looking more amused than anything else.

"Eighty seven percent!" she called back. We both laughed. Rosalie could seem like a stuck up bitch when you first met her, I certainly thought she was, but she was actually pretty chill when it came down to it. It only took another ten minutes for her to finish up putting herself together, and Emmett and I used the time to watch Sports Center and talk stats.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked like she stepped off a runway. If I hadn't become almost immune to her shocking beauty my jaw would have dropped to the floor. Emmett stared at her like he was thinking of exactly how the night would go after the party and she returned his look with a devilish smile.

As if I needed any more of a reminder that the last time I had sex was getting further away every minute and it hadn't even been that great. Jessica Stanley, cute coed with a B+/A- bod and a need to satisfy my every whim. She was a standard hanger on fuck, for when I didn't have some other flavor of the month. We had a casual agreement that she probably thought was eventually going to go somewhere. As long as she never wanted to have the 'where are we going' talk and I never brought it up, we were cool to hook up whenever one of us needed something. The only problem was, when she got drunk, she got sloppy.

And fuck, the last time we got together, she was sloshed. It was satisfying only because I got to the finish line, but it was probably the worst sex of my life.

Sometimes, Alice told me, I sounded like a right bastard.

I always just laughed.

When Rose was ready to go she gave Alice a ring, and was informed that we should all meet over at her apartment to meet Bella and so we could all head over together. So meet at her apartment we did. We didn't bother to knock on her door if it was unlocked, because we spent most of our time at her place when we all hung out. It was the nicest of all our apartments because she had worked Alice Brandon magic and gotten a fantastic deal on a two bedroom with heat and hot water included. I didn't ask how she managed things like that anymore, I knew better than to think I could understand her wiles.

So Emmett, Rose and I walked into the apartment, in the midst of casual conversation.

"I'm almost done!" Alice shouted from her bedroom. I heard another soft feminine voice from the same general area. Jasper appeared from the kitchen holding a six pack of Magic Hat.

"Drink up everybody; this is my last case of the good stuff. From here on out until payday its Keystone Light and Smirnoff," he said with a smile. It occurred to me that being southern gave you the ability to say anything you wanted to with a smile and seem like you were being a gentleman.

I envied him that a little.

We each took a beer and popped the caps off. There was the traditional clinking together of bottles as we started our usual pregame. Right as I took my first sip of beer, Alice appeared from her bedroom, looking done up and cute as shit, at least, as cute as I could ever think Alice looked.

When I saw her friend, I choked on my beer.

This girl was _sex_. Literally, she _was_ sex. Black jeans tucked into high heeled black boots and a red top that showed more cleavage than should have been legal and showcased her creamy skin perfectly. She had perfect pouty lips colored a kiss me now red and dark curly hair that fell down her back in a cascade.

But her eyes, fuck her _eyes_, she looked at me without breaking a second of eye contact and I could see a smile spread across her face. They were dark brown, gorgeous and sultry and mysterious.

Emmett clapped me on the back while I choked on air, trying to get the microbrewery beer out of my lungs.

"You all right dude?" he asked as I coughed. I nodded and looked back at Bella, who was still just smiling, like the fucking minx I could already tell she was.

"Well Edward if you are done choking on beer, everyone, this is Bella!" she exclaimed.

"I already know this one," she said, smiling when Alice introduced Emmett.

"How's it going, Bella? You're wearing heels, are you sure that's safe?" he asked. She laughed. Shit, she was even sexy when she laughed.

"I've learned a thing or two since I last saw you, Emmett," she replied. It was his turn to laugh.

"Prove it," he challenged. She looked right at me.

"I plan on it."

I was glad we left for the party shortly thereafter, because being in the same room as Bella and feeling like I wanted to jump her while being in front of my friends was making me a little uncomfortable. So we left, walked out of the apartment and the few blocks down to the frat house where music was already pouring out of the windows, heavy on the bass. I was pretty sure I could hear girls shrieking and laughing.

We walked up the stairs to the common room where all the furniture had been pushed aside to make a big area for standing around and dancing. In the back room was the bar where some guys were making drinks. Jasper said hello to his frat brothers as we all walked to get a drink. When we all had alcohol in our hands courtesy of whatever dude was behind the bar we all walked back into the area with all the people and the music.

The girls did as most girls do and went out to where the dancing was taking place and started busting the usual moves, drink in hand. Jasper, Emmett and I just stood there watching, like we usually did. It was cool to just be able to have a drink, listen to some party music and be with your friends. Eventually my drink ran out, and so I excused myself from the conversation we were having to go get a refill.

When I got into the back room, it was crowded as fuck, and with a long line of beautiful girls in front of me, I knew it was going to be awhile before I got another drink. I almost decided to wait until later when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you another one?" Bella asked, holding her hand out for my cup.

"That's a long line of people, Bella," I answered. She held up her own empty cup.

"I need another anyway."

"How long do you think you'll have to wait?" I asked. She smirked.

"Watch this."

She took my cup from my hand. I didn't know how she did it or what she said, but she wove her way through the crowd of girls up to the bar, where one of the guys bartending literally stopped making a drink he had in his hand to dote on Bella. She smiled and flirted and he stumbled and made her drinks and then she winked at him and thanked him. She did in two minutes flat what might have taken twenty had I done it myself.

"Impressive," I admitted as she handed my cup back to me. She smiled at me, mischief in her eyes. We stood there for a moment in silence. A new song started, an obnoxious number by Cobra Starship 'Good Girls Go Bad'. It wasn't something I would listen to by choice, but at a party it was perfect dancing music.

"Interesting song," I commented, taking a sip of my drink.

It was literally the only think I could think of to say that didn't involve exactly what I would rather be doing to her at that moment.

"I'm not a fan," she said with a shrug, mimicking my gesture and sipping at her drink.

"You don't like the idea of being a good girl gone bad?" I inquired, attempting my best alluring voice. Bella bit her lip and leaned toward me a little bit, affording me a look right down her shirt and a breath of the beautiful scent that came off her skin.

"What makes you think I'm a good girl?" she asked, her voice lower and sexier.

I almost got hard right there.

I inhaled, trying to steady myself as she leaned away from me again, taking another drink. She looked at me again and licked her lips.

Fuck.

She was better at this than I was, and I was _damn_ good.

"Tease," I accused. She grinned.

"Guilty."

Before I could say anything else to her she turned and started to head back out toward where our friends were.

"More dancing?" I asked as I followed her.

"No rest for the wicked," she said over her shoulder.

I smiled to myself. If she was anything wicked was it.

I returned to where Emmett and Jasper were standing and jumped right back into the conversation they were having.

Until Bella came up to the group of us with an impish smile.

"Dance with me, Edward," she said. It wasn't a question or a request. She wasn't exactly asking. Probably because she knew there was no way in hell I would say no. The guys gave me an encouraging look as she took my hands and pulled me out with her. She dragged me to the middle of the group and as if there were nothing more natural to her, pressed her body against mine and started twisting her hips in time with the music. She moved against me in perfect rhythm and took my hands and put them on her hips.

If she was going to be a tease, I was going to take advantage of it.

As soon as my hands were firmly on her hips I spun her around, put my hands on her ass and pressed her hips as firmly against mine as I could manage while standing up. Her eyes blazed.

"I was wondering when you were going to take my hints," she said into my ear. She slid her hands up my arms and around my neck, pulling me closer. It took the length of one song with her body that tightly pressed to mine before I felt like I was going to explode. Before I could even make some beating around the bush suave comment about going back to my apartment she went up on her toes to talk so I could hear her.

"What do you think, can we sneak out of here without being noticed?" she asked. The sound of her voice and the implication behind her words made me shake a little. I looked over to where the guys were standing, now surrounded by their girlfriends. They were not looking our way.

I didn't say anything, but detached myself from her, keeping her hand in mine and led her off the dance floor. We walked out of the crowd and down the stairs and out of the frat house. Within minutes we were on the street, walking toward my apartment. I was momentarily grateful that I hadn't drunk too much that I couldn't remember where I lived or wouldn't be able to get there.

We got to my building after a ten minute walk and climbed the stairs to my third floor apartment. The key was in the door in a second flat, we were in the apartment a moment later and before I had time to ask her if she wanted something to drink she had her mouth on mine. Her mouth was soft and she parted her lips without hesitation when I skimmed my tongue over them. Her tongue met mine, as I deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to me. She took a step toward me and shoved me against the door. Her hips met mine and I groaned into her mouth, unable to control the sound. I felt her smile.

Her mouth left mine and left a heated trail of kisses across my jaw and over to my ear where she bit down just hard enough to make my groin ache.

"You know when Alice said her Engineer, MIT graduate friend was coming out with us, I sort of expected you to be a shy little bookworm," I admitted, my knees weak from the way she was kissing her way down my neck.

When she licked, oh so slowly, from my collarbone to my ear I let out another moan and shook all over. Before I had the chance to let out a single curse word she slid her hands under my shirt and yanked it up. Instinctually my arms went up and the shirt came off. She tossed it on the floor behind her and went back to work using her mouth to ravish my upper body. I wanted to do something, return the favor, make her moan the way she had been making me moan, but I couldn't think with the way she was using her mouth on me. It wasn't fair, really.

I was just finding a way to speak again when she suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Bella, what are you―"

But her fingers undoing the button fly on my jeans was enough of an indicator. I was quickly learning she wasn't the kind to waste time when she wanted something, but was a hell of a tease when it suited her. She didn't take her time yanking down my jeans and she found it amusing that I was going commando, but I'll be damned if her mouth didn't wander around for quite a while before getting where I wanted it to be.

Her soft mouth touched delicately over my thighs, working from the outside in on one side, then the other. When her lips had explored thoroughly she let her tongue move over my skin and I nearly lost it right then and there and took her on the floor. But I waited; I had a feeling that anything this girl did she was going to be very good at.

She kept up her teasing until I honestly couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella," I said, finding my words for the first time in a while. She looked up at me from on her knees and for a moment it seemed like a damn porno and I didn't know if I should laugh or be turned on. But she just smiled up at me like a little vixen, licked her lips and said "Say please."

"Fuck," I said. My voice was a whine without me even realizing it. She looked up at me and licked from the base to the head of my cock and I bit my lip and closed by eyes. I let my head fall back and it hit the door a little harder than I intended.

I heard her laugh and looked down at her again. She grinned playfully at me and without a moment's pause took me into her mouth. I made some sort of nonsensical noise while she moved her mouth in the most unbelievable way. I was incapable of speech or even movement as I just let her keep doing the magical things she was doing with her lips and tongue.

When she released me from her mouth and stood back up I took a moment to step out of my jeans and without wasting another second picked her up and after she wrapped her legs around my waist started walking her to my room.

She had enough sense not to do anything that might cause me to lose my ability to control my muscles or lose focus while I was walking with her, though her mouth on my neck and shoulders was more distracting than even the best blowjobs I had ever gotten. I didn't know what it was about her, but fuck me if one little touch from her didn't blow my mind the way the best sex I'd ever had hadn't even been able to do.

I guess that's what they called good chemistry, and all that shit.

I put her down once we crossed into my bedroom and without a moment's hesitation slid my hands up under the hem of her top and pulled it upward. She lifted her arms so it slid off without much issue and immediately yanked me to her again, meeting my mouth with her soft lips again. I reached around and felt for the clasp of her bra, and upon finding it popped hooks from their place and let it fall to the floor. I moved back a little to appreciate the scenery. Her skin was flushed, a sexy pink covering her milk and honey skin tone. Everything about her was sexy. Her soft stomach, her perfect breasts, even her fucking collar bones begged to be attended to. I wanted to spend all night and all of the next day putting my hands and mouth all over every inch of her skin. But she didn't seem to have that kind of patience. She grinned at me and took one of my hands in hers, placing over one of her breasts. She closed her eyes and sighed pleasantly as I pressed my hand closer to her skin, palming her softly at first, harder after a moment, loving the way I could feel her nipples getting hard against my hands.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted and she looked so fucking good I didn't know if I was going to be able to stand it much longer. I put my mouth on her neck, enjoying the vibrations I felt as she moaned when I licked down her neck. I kept up my ministrations on her chest and kissed down her neck, running my tongue slowly over her collar bones. She shivered. I moved my mouth lower, taking my time licking until I made it to her nipple. I took it into my mouth and her body immediately stiffened and then trembled.

"Fuck," she whispered. I felt my body shake. I loved when women swore in bed. I sucked on her perfect nipple, alternating between the two for a few minutes. Eventually I felt her hands on either side of face as she yanked me back up to her mouth. I kissed her, feeling myself getting more aroused the longer her mouth was on mine. She slipped her hand between us and ran her nails lightly over my stomach, over my hip bones, up and down my back. She had me trembling and she knew it. I started walking her backward, needing her in my bed so I could have her exactly the way I wanted.

She made it on my bed in two seconds flat and scooted backward as gracefully as was possible to do so to give me space to climb on after her. I knelt over her for a moment and then went to work unbuttoning her jeans. I started pulling them down—and the red lace panties she had underneath them, God help me—as soon as they were undone. I realized after she had lifted her hips to get them down past her perfect ass that her shoes were still on. I contemplated telling her to keep the boots on, then realized as hot as that might be I didn't want her tearing holes in my sheets with those heels, so I pulled hard enough when I got the jeans around the tops of her boots and jeans, panties and shoes all came off at once.

Her legs were just as delightfully cream colored as the rest of her, long and perfect. She looked at me propped up on her elbows, licked her lips and I got impossibly harder just looking at her and remembering what she was capable of doing with that beautiful mouth.

And then of course I got inspired to return the favor. I trailed my fingers up her legs slowly, from her ankles up her calves, my finger tips tracing over her knees all the way the inside of her thighs. I leaned up to her and put my mouth to hers as I parted her legs. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I skimmed my fingers over her inner thighs, getting closer to the Promised Land each and every time. I lowered my mouth to her neck, licking my way down.

"Edward," she moaned. I nipped at the flesh of her stomach as I moved down further. I inhaled a quick breath. I smiled.

There were certain things I had always been good at. I wrote an A paper no matter if I wrote it a week or an hour before class. I could play piano like a fucking prodigy by the age of ten. And I had been known to reduce a woman to screams within minutes with nothing more than my mouth. Some women had to be warmed up to the idea of having someone go down on them, but I had the feeling Bella was not that kind of woman. Without a second's hesitation I laved my tongue over her clit, tasting how wet she was already and she let out this guttural moan that was probably the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life. So of course I repeated my exact action to produce the same sound. She moaned again, louder this time. I grinned and continued on, exploring her with my tongue. She tasted fucking fantastic, and every moan and whimper and exclamation of my name followed by an obscenity made me more focused on pleasing her.

I took one of my hands, which had been braced on the bed to steady myself and slid a finger into as my tongue worked up over her clit again. Her hips came up off the bed and she gasped involuntarily. I began working my finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm, moving my tongue in tandem. She was starting to shake pretty bad after a minute. The trembling only got worse. She was letting out strings of profanities now, nonsensical combinations of curses that only spurred me on. I could only think of the way it would feel when I was inside her, the way those moans would sound in my ear.

Without much more warning her whole body arched and she cried out as her muscles clenched over and over. She was panting pretty hard as she came down from her orgasm. I licked my lips with what I am sure was a Cheshire cat grin plastered on my face. She opened her eyes and in them was probably the most intensely lustful look I had ever seen in a woman's eyes before.

"Get the fuck up here," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

I immediately found my way to her mouth and it was hot as fuck the way she didn't shy away from kissing me even though my mouth had just been in what some girls thought of to be a not so appetizing place.

There was nothing that turned me off more than a chick that was grossed out by her own body. But Bella didn't have even a flicker of that issue. Her tongue pressed into my mouth, dominating the kiss and I could feel the raw need that was pumping through her, just like mine was. I could feel my own need like it was crawling under my skin. I wanted her too goddamn bad to even have a conscious thought pattern that resembled anything coherent.

She moved and flipped me onto my back before I even understood what she was doing. In one swift motion I was lying beneath her, her perfect breasts pressed roughly to my chest, the warm wetness of her center against my thigh. I was so close to being inside her that it actually made me ache. I had never needed to fuck a woman so bad than I did in that moment and the best part was Bella pulled away from kissing me long enough to ask where I kept my condoms and let me answer before pressing her lips to mine before opening the drawer on my nightstand. She parted from me for another brief moment to dig around the drawer and then her hand reappeared with the condom in hand and a grin on her pretty face.

I took the condom from her and as quickly as was humanly possible I opened the package, discarding the trash on my floor and rolled it down over my impossibly hard cock before taking her hips in hands and readjusting her so she was directly above where I wanted her. She sat up, giving me the best possible view of her mouth watering body, from the hair that made me want to twist my fingers in it and never let go all the way down to her hips, which seemed all too perfect in my hands. I was about to try to reposition when she slid her hand slowly down her body, teasing my eyes as they passed over her breasts and her stomach before taking me in her hand and guiding me inside her.

I practically hissed in pleasure as I slid all the way inside her already wet center. She closed her eyes and hummed in what I could only interpret as ecstasy. She felt better than anything I had ever felt. And when she started rocking her hips, slowly at first and then faster, I thought I was had died and gone to heaven. I grabbed her hips and moved with her, meeting every movement she made. She tipped her head back, moaning louder every time I slid within her wet heat. I groaned when she took my hands from her hips and brought them to her breasts, pressing them tightly against her chest without reservation.

I let her set the pace at first, but eventually I just couldn't take it. I needed to have her, as Cro-Magnon as it might have been. She made it easier for me when she leaned down and buried her face in my neck, her mouth playing holy havoc on the already sensitive skin there. I wrapped my arms around her back and without a word reversed our positions again.

She growled playfully, sexy as fuck and wrapped her sleek legs around me. She squeezed lightly and I pressed deeper into her. She threw her head back and moaned. It made me shudder hearing those kinds of sounds come from her perfect mouth.

I wanted to be able to make the night some kind of tantric epic experience, but being with Bella, who I could really only describe as a goddess—I mean fuck, she even fucking _smelled_ sexy—was making it hard to be impressive.

"Jesus fuck," I groaned when she arched her back and met my hips with her. I brought my mouth to hers and she started kissing my face, down my jaw, down my neck. She licked the line of my neck up to my ear and back down. But my whole body spasmed when she bit me.

What can I say; I have a thing for biting.

I felt her smile as she moved her mouth minutely and then bit my shoulder, a little harder this time. I could feel myself losing control. My thrusting had lost all rhythm, I was just desperately trying to enjoy her mouth and the way she kept sucking and licking and biting and her hot wet _everything_ before I lost it.

I lasted another minute with her nails scraping down my back, her lips and tongue and teeth all over my upper torso and her legs around my waist, pulling me in deeper and harder every time I thrusted into her before I toppled over the edge. I moaned her name, loud enough I was sure my neighbors were going to submit a noise complaint after Bella's extreme profanities and my shouting. But I couldn't give a fuck in that moment. I moved off Bella so I wouldn't smother her and removed the condom, tossing onto the floor without the least bit of thought. Usually I thought doing that was pretty gross, but I couldn't be bothered.

"Holy fucking Christ," she said quietly. I looked over at her, the light sheen of sweat on her skin, the way the light pink flush had turned to red with the excitement and heat, the way her breasts were heaving with every deep breath she took and then finally, because it would have been a sin not to, at her gorgeous face. She met my eyes with a smile. It wasn't some come hither grin, or victorious smirk, it was just a genuine, bonafide pleased smile.

I had never seen a woman looking so goddamn beautiful.

We laid there in silence for the better part of ten minutes before I started talking. I was usually of the mind that you shouldn't spoil a perfectly good roll in the hay by talking after, but Bella, for whatever reason, was bringing out a side in me I wasn't totally sure I recognized.

"How do you know Alice?" I inquired.

"Oh come on, Edward, you're going to fuck me like that and while I'm still naked in your bed you're going to ask about Alice?" she asked back, a tone of amusement in her voice. I smiled charmingly, chagrined and rolled her eyes.

"Alice and I met in high school. She was too goddamn chipper to say no to, so one day we met, the next day we were best friends, done deal. She's a nice girl, helped bring me out of my shell. I used to be kind of…introverted," she mused. I could picture it, when I thought about it, Bella, mousy and sweet, reserved in high school, not saying a whole lot, not really knowing how beautiful she was. Sometimes it was a turn on for a girl to not really know how beautiful she was, to not understand how amazing she looked or the power she had, but with Bella the fact that she knew just how gorgeous she was only made me want her all the more. I loved a confident woman.

"Sounds like something she would do," I agreed, rubbing a hand over my mouth. I could still taste her when I licked my lips. I looked at her mouth and wanted to taste her for real.

"Edward, you're staring at my mouth the way guys usually stare at my tits, what's up?" she asked. I rolled to my side, leaned toward her and pressed my lips to hers again, only more gently than any of our earlier kisses. She seemed to freeze at first and then responded, breathing out a sigh, wrapping her arms around my neck, drawing me closer. I tangled my fingers into her hair and felt the slow burn spread all over my body. I pulled away from her and just looked at her.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievably fucking beautiful you are?" I asked her in a breath.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "But thank you for the compliment."

"Will you stay?" I asked, before I realized the words had left my mouth. What the fuck was I doing? Since when did I invite a woman to stay the fucking night?

"Well I sure hope you wouldn't kick me out at," she peeked over my shoulder at my alarm clock, "three in the morning."

"I didn't plan on it, no," I answered. What I didn't say was that yes, regularly I would have told her politely to get a move on. She looked at me again, a strange calculating look in her eyes.

"If you make me breakfast tomorrow I'll stay the night," she offered playfully.

"Deal," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. She reached to me and pushed my hand aside and pressed her mouth to what I could now see was one of the many sets of teeth marks on my chest. "Deal," she answered. I could feel her lips move against my chest as she spoke and I smiled again.

I got up begrudgingly and shut off the light in my room before making my way back to my bed and the woman in it. We were on opposite sides of my bed, but I wanted to touch her. It wasn't some gooey bullshit about wanting to be close to her or any of that other crap; I just liked the way she felt in my hands.

"Bella?" I said quietly. I felt and heard her roll over. I felt my sheets twist.

"I don't usually like this kind of sappy shit but uh, would you mind if I―" before I finished speaking she had already moved so her body was flush with mine. Every curve of her soft skin was aligned with me, her head on my shoulder, hand on my chest, hair feathered out over my pillow. I could smell the sweetness come off of her skin like roses and honey and a faint but distinct smell of sex. I was shocked for a moment, but then immediately took advantage of her closeness and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her skin just felt right against mine, soft and warm.

"Fuck," I said to myself in a whisper.

"Tell me about it," she answered against my chest.

I chuckled.

"I hope you like pancakes," I said, feeling sleep beginning to drag me under. I felt her smile.

"It would be against human nature to dislike pancakes. Now shut up and go to sleep. I just had a rousing go of it and I'm exhausted and you're keeping me up," she said. There was a lilt of amusement in her voice. I breathed out another sigh.

"Goodnight, Edward," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Bella."


	2. Evening On The Ground

**All right, all right, so that one shot is now a two shot...I just honestly couldn't resist these two. Obviously, I'm just having fun with this, none of it is mine.**

I woke up feeling more rested than I could ever remember. For a moment I just lay there, eyes closed, adjusting to being sentient of my surroundings. It was quiet, an early Sunday morning so the commotion was yet to begin outside my window. I had put new sheets on my bed and they were clean and of a high thread count, one of my many indulgences, and they felt nice when I realized that it was my sheets and not anything else I felt against my bare skin.

It was when I realized I was naked that I thought about why and then remembered Bella. When I opened my eyes and turned to look at her I felt like an idiot for forgetting she was there. How could I forget about such a beautiful woman? She was asleep now, tangled in my sheets and blankets, face hidden mostly by her mahogany locks, which begged to be touched. I refrained, only looking at her for the moment. She didn't look like the sex goddess I remembered from the night before, but she did look absolutely fucking adorable.

Before she woke up to find me staring at her I got up carefully and found a pair of boxers from my dresser and went into the kitchen. I went on auto pilot, starting the coffee pot and getting the necessary kitchen things out to make her pancakes like I told her I would. I didn't understand what the fuck was going on, but I was trying not to think about it. I never let women stay or, neither did I stay at their places and I _certainly_ didn't make them breakfast. But something had made me want her to stay, and even though I got the feeling Bella was very much like me in most regards, at least when it came to sex, she had wanted to stay.

I mixed pancake batter, trying not to think about how beautiful her body was asleep not far from me, or the things she could do with it or the sounds that came out of her perfect mouth. I was so distracted with pouring batter onto the pan and retrieving my spatula that I didn't hear her soft footfalls until she was already in the kitchen. I didn't turn around, only kept making her breakfast when I realized she was in the room with me, but I smiled like a fucking fool when she stepped up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, pressing her lips to my back between my shoulder blades.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said, chancing a glance behind me. I almost swore when I saw her. She had bed head to be sure, but the whole disheveled thing looked sexy as hell on her, not to mention she was in nothing but my button up from the night before, with only a single button done right over her ample chest. Her lips curved into a smile as she told me good morning and before I could get into any more trouble I turned back to my stove and kept flipping pancakes.

She moved away from me and I breathed out in both relief and disappointment.

"I was joking about you making me breakfast, you know," she said. I looked back again and she was sitting on the counter opposite me, legs crossed. She looked utterly indecent. I could see the swells of both of her breasts in the way the fabric pulled away from her body with only the single button done, not to mention the inches of skin above the button, her collarbones, her neck. If I dared look at her sensuous mouth or the mile of leg she was showing off I was sure I would burn the pancakes.

I wanted her right then and there.

I flipped the finished pancakes onto a plate, three so far, and set them aside. I took a deep breath.

"I know," I said grabbing the plate, a fork and syrup from the counter and bringing them to her. She licked her lips and I felt every inch of my body quiver. I was suddenly aware that I was very aroused and she was very close to naked. She looked at me for a moment, and the longer she maintained eye contact the more intense it became. Her eyes practically smoldered. I could feel the slow burn building in my stomach as every cell in my body came to life and was screaming her name. She broke our eye contact momentarily to flicker a glance at what I was sure was an already rather impressive erection and she grinned at me.

Fuck it.

I put the plate down on the counter and in the same grabbed the front of my shirt that was hanging delicately across the frame of her body and pulled to me. She parted her knees without needing provocation and I stood between them, her mouth on mine immediately. She tasted just as good as I remembered, like honey and sex, sweet and sour and like fire and ice cream all in one. She took my face in her hands and tilted me chin, moving her mouth to my neck before I had a chance to do the same to her. Her tongue ran from my collar bone to my ear, along the corded line of my neck and I groaned involuntarily.

"I love making you shake like that," she said breathily in my ear.

"Fucking tease," I accused in a somewhat strangled voice. She laughed at me, and let my eyes again.

"You like my teasing," she accused back. I moved hands from her waist around to her ass, pulling her so her very naked and already very wet center was pressed against me. She closed her eyes and shook deliciously, her lips parting. I ground myself against her, needing the friction but loving the way her eyelids fluttered and she gasped.

"Edward," she whispered, like a prayer, like a supplication, like an expletive. Her eyes snapped open and when she met mine there was unmistakable wanting in them. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her and I growled into her neck, biting gently. She gasped again and her head lolled back again.

I wasn't the only one who liked biting.

"The pocket," she said, between ragged breaths which I enjoyed inspiring pressing into her again, running my tongue over her collarbone, sliding my hands up under my shirt to palm her breasts. She moaned when I took one of her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, but with the other hand I went into the pocket of my shirt. I pulled out a condom and when I looked at her she was grinning at me, the sex goddess back in place.

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to fuck you again," I asked in her ear, nipping playfully at her earlobe. I could almost see her smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I continued my ministrations to her neck and then back up to her mouth. I kissed her lips once and then grinned.

"Say please."

Her eyes lit up in what was absolutely the sexiest look I had ever seen in a woman, a kind of raw passion I had thought I knew, but in Bella seemed undiluted. Instead of speaking she reached her hands down and unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall from her shoulders onto the counter. My mind hazed over for a moment while I stared at what I had to admit was probably the most perfect set of tits I'd ever had the pleasure of staring shamelessly at.

The girl knew how to work with her assets, I would give her that.

With her heels she pushed down my boxers and then we were both, blessedly, completely naked. Her hand immediately wrapped around my cock and I almost lost it when she squeezed lightly. Her hand stroked slowly up and down my length as she looked in my eyes without any sort of embarrassment.

I almost lost it when she licked her lips and with a pleased grin stared right at me and said, "Please."

I unwrapped the condom without a single second's more hesitation. She moved back slightly, enough for me to get my hands between us to roll on the condom. I looked up at her and she was staring, rather fixedly at my package. I closed what little space there was between us and her eyes met mine again with a wicked grin. Her legs spread wider as I put my hands on her hips. She reached down and grabbed me again, giving my almost painfully erection a squeeze before guiding me to her entrance.

There was a part of me that wanted to savor the moment, to take a second to appreciate the thrill of her soft form pressed so fervently against mine, begging me to fuck her.

But of course the coursing testosterone in my body and the dull ache of my hard-on, which reminded me with a very pronounced throbbing that what I wanted was right the fuck in front of me and I wasn't taking it overthrew that plan.

I pushed inside of her and swore. I heard her moan and then I did savor, just for a second, the feeling of her around me. I was lost in her warmth. She wrapped her legs around me again and I started thrusting into her with a steady rhythm.

She felt so unbelievably good, but above the bliss of being inside her was the unending need I had to please her. The way she was panting, her chest heaving as she leaned back on her elbows, displaying her body to me like some kind of offering was fuck all hot, and it made me want her impossibly more, which seemed ridiculous seeing as I was already fucking her. Her eyes were closed in bliss; her mouth open, breathing hard and letting out little moans and mewls of pleasure as her breasts bounced in rhythm with my thrusting. I leaned forward and licked over one of her already pert nipples and she yelped in surprised pleasure. I bit gently at one and then the other as I pressed deeper into her. I felt her moan rather than heard it against her chest and I gripped her hips harder.

She was going to be the death of me, I was sure.

I didn't want this to end so quickly as it had the night before, so I tried to concentrate on her rather than me, tried to be attentive to what was making her moan or gasp or shake in that unbelievably sexy way she did. I wanted to please her almost more than anything else. It had never mattered so much with any of the other girls, not the way it did with her.

I didn't realize I had been thinking of something else other than the moment I was in until I felt her mouth on mine. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so completely inside her and having her mouth meeting mine, her tongue exploring my mouth, the taste of her on my tongue.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," she commanded quietly. There was need in her eyes, the same kind of need I felt snaking through my entire body, currently fucking her or not. That brought me back to the present. "Stop thinking. I just want you, no fancy karma sutra bullshit, just you, right now."

It wasn't exactly the kind of dirty talk I was used to in bed, but there was something about the way she said it and I just couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted all of her and I didn't want to hold back. My mind blanked out and next thing I knew I was picking her up off the counter and she was wrapping herself around me, my hands gripping her ass to keep her steady as I backed her up against the refrigerator. Her moan filled my kitchen as I pressed into her, harder, deeper than before. She scratched her nails down my back and I let out something between a groan and a growl. She squeezed tighter with her thighs around my hips, lowering her mouth to my neck, kissing, licking, biting across my shoulders and chest and I continued to press into her, enjoying the sound of her hips hitting the refrigerator door with each thrust.

Eventually, strong as I was, I got tired holding her up and so I let us slide down, until we were on the floor. We managed to knock over some dishes and the bowl of pancake batter on our way down but I didn't care. I hooked my hands behind her knees and lifted her legs so her ankles were over my shoulders. She practically screamed when I pressed into her again. I could understand the impulse, entering her that way made her feel tighter, and allowed me to go deeper, all the way inside her until I was literally hip to hip with her. Her back arched up off the floor as she let out a string of curse words enough to make a sailor blush. I grinned, enjoying that I was making her make those kinds of sounds. Her eyes flickered open and met mine and she reached for me, pulling my mouth down to hers, kissing me without reservation. She bit my lower lip and then down my jaw, biting harder at my neck and I was the one who started swearing.

I took her hands in mine—realizing after a moment that the sticky liquid on them was syrup that had managed to spill on the floor next to us—and pressed them to the floor above her head, burying my face in her neck. I started to feel the familiar build of a climax coming on. I could tell by the way she was panting and the increase in swearing and moaning and writhing that she was getting close as well. I guided her sticky hands to me again and her nails bit into the skin of my back as she dragged them down and back up.

I thrusted harder into her, the way she was scraping her nails down my back egging me on. She knew what she was doing and it hadn't taken her long to figure out how to get what she wanted from me. All I could hear was her breathing speeding up and her occasional exclamations of 'fuck' or 'oh my God' before she finally cried out my name and shook in orgasm.

Seeing her like that made me more turned on than anything else in the world ever could, and it was only after a few more thrusts that I reached my own climax, my face buried in her neck, her sticky hands around my neck and holding tightly to one of my arms.

I collapsed, utterly spent, on the floor next to her. I felt myself come down, my breathing return to normal, my motor function come back. When I opened my eyes and looked at her she was laying on her back still, the back of one of her hands over her eyes, breathing slowly. I watched her chest rise and fall, appreciating the view while she wasn't looking at me, watching me watch her.

Eventually she opened her eyes and glanced my way, smiling when she was I was already looking at her.

"I'm sticky," she informed me, holding her hands out to me. They were coated in syrup, and so were mine when I looked at them. I had handprints of syrup on my hand and my chest and a few other places as well if the stickiness was any indication. I took one of her hands and pulled to my mouth, taking her ring finger between my lips and sucking and licking it until all the syrup was gone. I repeated the motion with each of her fingers on her left hand, and then her right until her fingers were clean. I would have gladly licked away the rest of the offending syrup on her palms and what I had noticed to be little drops across her neck shoulder and breasts but she stopped me.

"Perhaps a more expedient way of cleaning up would be to take a shower," she suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Expedient, of course, but that would ruin all my fun," I rejoined. She grinned wickedly.

"What makes you think I would be showering alone?" she inquired, getting up off the floor and heading in the direction of my bathroom, glancing back at me.

I couldn't follow her fast enough.

* * *

What could have been a quick shower turned into an hour of us fooling around in the water. We didn't have sex again, even though I would have been more than happy to, but she was ever the little tease, so right when I thought things might actually be heating up she turned the water off and hopped out, grabbing one of the towels I had procured and began drying herself off.

She only had her clothes from the night before so she got dressed in those while I searched around for something suitable to put on. She had convinced me while in the shower to take her to breakfast, and I agreed partially because I didn't trust us anywhere near my kitchen, but mostly because I didn't want to have to say goodbye to her yet. The longer I could keep her around the better. I told her I would be ready to go as soon as I found my wallet and she went out into the other room while I scoured my bedroom. I finally found it in the pocket of the jeans I had worn from the night before and exited my bedroom jacket in hand ready to take her to the diner down the street. I couldn't find her for a moment until I went into the kitchen and found her on her hands and knees on the floor.

The dishes we had knocked over were in the sink, the pancake batter was wiped up from the counter and floor and she was scrubbing with a wet paper towel what I could only assume to be the remnants of the syrup from the floor near the refrigerator. The fact that she had cleaned up my kitchen was a strangely touching gesture, and way her scrubbing made her ass and hips bounce was not altogether unpleasant either.

I whistled cartoonishly at her and she turned around with a smile, getting up off the floor and throwing away the paper towel.

"Now that is a view I am particularly fond of," I told her as she crossed the room to me.

"Me scrubbing your floor?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Your ass," I corrected. She laughed and slapped me playfully on the arm. I grabbed her wrist before she backed away from me completely and brought her to me, body flush to mine, firmly planting my hands on the asset I had so recently appreciated.

"Now now, Edward, I'm hungry and you're keeping me from my breakfast," she chided. I grinned at her and she scowled for a moment before going up on her toes and pressed her mouth to mine.

After her mouth left mine I released her and we made our way out the door. I told her there was a good little diner down the street that served a killer breakfast. She only nodded and followed me down the street. Within two minutes we were at Aro's Diner. Heidi, my favorite waitress sat us down with a smile and a wink in my direction. I looked at Bella and she was glaring after the petite blond woman.

"You have a problem with our waitress?" I asked. She looked at me innocently.

"Only that I want to tell her if she eye fucks you like that again I'll be sure to give her the details because we just did exactly what she wants to do with you," she replied casually.

"She wants to fuck me?" I asked, as if I didn't know. Heidi flirted with me every weekend when I came in here for my traditional Sunday brunch. She seemed slightly displeased that I brought someone with me this time, but said nothing. Her characteristic non verbal flirtations were just as evident even if she didn't say anything to me out loud.

Bella laughed. "Oh shut the fuck up, Edward, you know damn well she wants you. I bet you've thought about bending her over one of these tables," she admonished, her voice dipping down quietly. It was true, Heidi was cute as fuck and it had crossed my mind once or twice that if I asked her she wouldn't think twice about coming home with me. But as soon as Bella said something about being bent over the table, my mind went straight to how great her perfect ass would look bent over _anything_.

"Don't go giving me idea of other things I want to do to you or I'm going to drag you off to the bathroom," I warned her. She piqued an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"I don't think the other patrons would appreciate hearing that kind of thing coming from the restroom," she answered.

"Fuck the other patrons," I said, my voice almost like a growl. She brought out the worst in me; I couldn't help myself.

Before she had a chance to come up with what I was sure was a witty and filthy response Heidi returned to take our order. I got a short stack of pancakes with a side of bacon. Bella ordered a Greek omelet and a side of rye toast. As soon as Heidi left Bella met my eyes again and there was that tantalizing sparkle of mischief in them.

"I'm glad to see you lived up to your reputation, Edward Cullen," she said, taking a sip of the ice water Heidi had brought her.

I could only imagine the things Alice had told her about me. But I couldn't resist hearing about it.

"Oh? And what reputation is that?" I inquired.

"Oh, you know, the usual, sleeps with women indiscriminately, completely insatiable, jumps from girl to girl without an ounce of conscience about hurting someone's feelings, probably has some deep seated commitment issues that branched off of a traumatic romantic experience somewhere that renders him incapable of real intimacy," she said. The last part stung a little, and I was surprised Alice would have said such a thing.

"Alice said all that?"

"I added that last bit," she admitted. I looked at her questioningly.

"You think I'm incapable of real intimacy because I had a bad experience?" I asked.

She looked at me for a long minute.

"Maybe not incapable, terrified, I think, wary, undoubtedly. Not incapable, perhaps just unwilling," she mused, stirring the ice cubes in her water before fishing one out and crunching down on it. "I'm not judging, believe me. You could say all the same things about me."

"Could you? That's very honest to someone you just met," I said, still not sure how to deal with the sudden shift in dynamic. She was dramatically different one moment to the next, and most moments she was flirtatious and a vixen through and through. But this moment was like the one last night when I realized I wanted to hold her, not just sleep next to her. It didn't make any sense, and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"I'm a very self aware person, Edward. Maybe you aren't used to hearing that kind of honesty about other people, or having it said about you, but I don't play games, I don't spout bullshit. If this makes you uncomfortable I can go back to Alice's."

At that moment Heidi chose to come over and put our plates down in front of us. Any other moment it would have all looked delicious, now I could only think how much I didn't want to have to eat alone.

"Its fine," I said once Heidi left, "I just don't usually have people call me on my shit like that."

"Understandable," she replied enigmatically, cutting into her omelet. She didn't say much for another few minutes and I took that as my cue to leave her alone for a bit, so I started eating. Of course, I should have realized that cutting up pancakes and pouring syrup on them were only going to make me think of fucking her in my kitchen. I tried to stifle the memory of her on my kitchen floor, screaming my name, but it was difficult. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I ate a bite of pancake and she laughed a little and pointed to her own chin. When I kept chewing and quirked an eyebrow at her she just rolled her eyes, leaned over the table and kissed right below my bottom lip, flicking out her tongue over my skin, then kissing my lips briefly.

"Syrup," she said with a smile.

"We're having a difficult morning in that regard," I pointed out. She only nodded.

"So did Alice tell you other awful things about me?" I asked.

"Nothing too awful; she told me you were brilliant, that you were tenacious as hell, funny, a good man when it came down to the wire if you could keep in your pants long enough to think things through. I agree with those assessments. But she talked about all of you. Rosalie the down to earth centerfold model look alike, Jasper the southern gentleman turned New England snob and financial mastermind; I knew Emmett already, so the only other one, the one that really interested me was you, the brilliant womanizer."

"I should put that on a business card," I mused. She laughed and continued eating.

"She told us practically nothing about you, you realize. I had no idea that you were going to be so…" I couldn't find the right word to describe her.

"Aggressive?" she asked.

"Close enough; she told me you wouldn't be coming around begging me to fuck you," I told her, recalling really the only detail about her personality Alice had mentioned. MIT engineering grad I remembered, which meant she was fucking brilliant, but other than that I knew practically nothing until I choked on my beer meeting her.

"She was right about that," Bella pointed out.

"I seem to remember you begging this morning," I countered quietly. Her eyes blazed and her skin lit in the most beautiful crimson blush.

"Please Edward, let's not kid ourselves," she replied, "I could have _commanded_ you and the result would have been the same."

I opened my mouth to argue, but she was right. I wanted her so badly, pretty much from the first second I met her, but more so at that particular moment in the kitchen, and I wouldn't have stood a chance under any kind of encouragement. She grinned impishly when she saw I wasn't going to argue. We finished the rest of our meal without incident and I paid for our breakfast. As we were leaving I got the feeling that now was the time she was going to have to leave. I didn't understand why I didn't like the idea, it was more than just wanting to fuck her again, although admittedly I would have been happy to do just that.

"I should get back to Alice, I already fielded several worried texts from her this morning, let alone what she'll do if I don't show up by the afternoon," she said. I knew what she meant; Alice could be extreme when she wanted to be.

"There would probably be a search term on their way to my apartment to make sure that I hadn't killed you and stowed your body somewhere," I answered. She laughed and nodded, knowing I was probably right.

"Are we going to that awkward thing where we exchange numbers now, or are you not interested?" she inquired. Most women wouldn't have been so forward, but I'd be damned if I didn't like her forthrightness.

"Give me your phone," I said, taking mine out of my pocket and handing it to her. When we had put our numbers into each others phones they were passed back and there was another moment of awkwardness.

"Would it be too cliché if I said I'll see you around?" she asked.

"A little, but sometimes the occasion calls for a cliché," I told her. She nodded and then stepped forward, wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I relaxed into the kiss and enjoyed the slowness of the pace. There was still need behind it, I wasn't sure I would ever quite be able to quell that, but this more relaxed kind of kiss was nice, a different kind of intense than I was used to.

Bella broke the kiss to linger in my arms for an extra moment, hugging me lightly before turning around and walking away. She didn't look back, which was okay because I didn't really want her to see me watching her go.

As soon as she had rounded a corner I turned and went to walk home. When I got home I hung up my jacket and went to get my phone out of my pocket, but felt something strange along with the phone inside it. I pulled out a scrap of red lace.

Bella had put her panties in my jacket pocket when she hugged me goodbye.

Minx.


End file.
